Maximum Hunter
by tanvi.singh.33865
Summary: What if max was kicked out of the flock, what if now her name was chaos, what if angel, her and gazzy turned into hunter and hunteress after they escape the school along with 5 others..well what if. PLZ READ but if you don't want to then don't rated T for slight language
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**OK I was rereading the first chapter and these were my thoughts " this f***ing sucks" " why do I even bother" "maybe I can re write it " and now here I am re writing the first **chapie

_Chaos/Max pov_

Why am I even in this so called make up chair ,as ella like to call it, oh yea cause those stupid fucking back stabbers kicked me out because they thought I was being a horrible leader and arrogant ...and it was Ella's Birthday too! How I know well you see…

_**Flashback**_

_Hey would you look at this my flock and I are flying without erasers ruining the moment._

_It is getting dark though, HEY look it's those woods I saved Ella in ! "Guys start landing I see the cave and some woods that are close by to Dr. Martinez's house!" _

_Just as I said that we landed from here I was about to go to mom's house but Fang suggested " Hey max…how about we stay in the cave I mean the house is pretty far and it is getting darker" _

_Ok….so you rather stay here in a dark cave with no food and no warm beds than actually go to food and warm beds ?"_

"_YES! BECAUSE THE HOUSE IS TOO FAR AND WE WILL BE THERE TOMMOROW ANYWAY!" _

_Gosh no need to yell I can hear perfectly fine._

_So I'm not gonna bore you guys and everything so lets skip to morning now shall we._

_I woke up to the sound of conversation and arguing?_

"_hey guys whatd—" _

"_Max we need you to leave like now" Fang said, and with that came my brilliant answer "No thanks guys I'm good how about we go now." Yup. _

"_Max did you hear us we don't want you hear we—" nudge was interrupted by Angel and Gazzy who ran up to me and tugged on my arms _

" _NO we don't want you to leave it's just them we think you are a wonderful leader max please don't leave us!" _

"_aww guys I wouldn't leave you with these people who aren't at all grateful!"_

_and with that we all, and by all I mean me angel gazzy, flew off to Dr. Martinez's house which turns out was only 10 minutes away! When we got there it looked like there was a party going on huh wonder whose birthday it is judging by the big E on a balloon and happy birthday Ella .cards and balloons scattered around the front lawn I think it's Ella's birthday. _

**Flashback ends**

I think this is the last time I am going to come over and deicide to stay for a week at Dr. Martinez's house but the cookies and mom always bring me back and because Angel and Gazzy miss the cooking's. Well over the last past months we have been on the hunt for revenge… on well everyone or thing that caused us harm. You could say we have become assassins but we like Hunters better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I just say that I love the two reviews …like a lot I will take their advice and not do the stupid reviews thing . Ok so I see that there are some confusing parts and I will clarify: **

**1. I rewrote the first chapter so the new people aren't in the story yet…maybe I should just delete it. **

**2. Max was kicked out, duh, along with gazzy and angel. **

**3. The rest of the flock turned out to be working with the school for money and food. **

**4. Max, angel, and gazzy let there anger control them and made a group called Hunters, who seek out revenge to the people who hurt them whether it was physical or mental but this is when they are at the school not before.**

**5. and max changed her name to Chaos before she escapes the school but after she meets the other five people.**

**So I hope that clarified everything and now….ON WITH THE STORY**

_**PLZ read what I wrote at the bottom when done reading this chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: do I look like a man do I look like I have time to write a whole BOOK no so I don't think I own maximum ride because James Patterson does **

**Fang: and even if she did the rest of the flock excluding max, angel, and gazzy and maybe iggy would be gone. **

**Me: aww look fangy-poo talks**

**Ok now on with the story …**

_Chaos/ max pov_

Looks like another day in Dr. Martinez's **( A/N from now on I'm going to say mom because I want to and because I'm lazy) **house but we may need to move along before the school finds us. Seems like they now have another way to track us. But for now I'm going to sleep in this wonderful, soft warm bed and have my head on this puffy, soft, warm and chocolate chip smelling pillow. And with that my eyes began to drift into a long beautiful sle—"

"MAX MAX MAX MAX …maaaaax?" Ella ,my good for nothing half sister who has nothing better to do then wake me up…kind off, basically whisper screamed.

"Wha 5 more hours… K bye" yea I wasn't about to wake up like at…wait what time is it. I looked at the clock and it said…1:50 FRIKEN AM WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WAKES SOMEONE UP THAT EARLY. Oooo I am going to KILL ella!

" ELLA WHY ON EARTH WOULD YO—"

"SHHHHH max I need to tell you something…plzzzz"

"fine but this better be good" I mumbled

" Max I think I might be de—" just then angel burst through the door and said the words I have been dreading ish

"Max the erasers are here and…it's not just a couple hundred…but thouands along with new experiments who I don't think are running away from them!"

"OK ella we will talk about this later right now angel, go wake mom and gazzy up. Take mom and ella to the basement and then you and gazzy and I will try to escape…I don't think we are that strong enough to fight this time."

I was full on leader mode. God does that feel so good. So after everything was done we tried to escape through the back door but there were erasers and these very vicious looking animals surrounding the house…huh since when did they get so fast.

Now I'm not going to go into all the fighting and stuff because t was the usually except maybe I don't know THE NEW EXPERIMENTS WERE FRIKEN EVIL and I'm sayin more eviler than the erasers, yea that and they were stronger and faster. So I think that we were outnumbered 3 to 1,000,000 yup looks like school has been busy.

*****_**HELLO I AM BOB I AM A LINE WHO SKIPS TIME IN STORYS, onto tomorrow shall we*******_

_still chaos/max's pov _

I woke up on the cold floor of a completely white room but when I looked around I didn't see any whitecoats and/or cages. Huh it seems like a room where we would go when we are dead…wait am I dead…nooooo I don't wanna die who will look after angel and gazzy, what about mom and Ella.

_Dear god calm down max it's fine your not dead but you will be in about 2 months _oh good jolly I'm going to die in 2 months well that's nice to know. (plz feel free to ignore the sarcasm )

_But max you can prevent that from happening if you just follow these instructions: When you develop new powers _yay new powers _you will need to stay angry and violent _easy peasy _got it now I'm going to stay with you until you finally have all your powers _

Oh great more time with the voice. You know its makes me think I'm crazy calling you voice how about I get your name and I will do exactly what you told me if not I will ignore you for the rest of my life.

_Fine my name is Pete but that's not my real name just please cooperate and everything will be fine _

Ok _pete _I'll cooperate but can you tell me where I am

_They put you in a room where the air around you in filled with chemicals that will enter your body without pain and make you stronger and faster than ever before and increase your senses._

Oh my god I am breathing in chemical air_ good you finely got it _wait I hear someone coming.

An invisible door opened or well slid open and revealed a lot of erasers standing by the door and a masked whitecoat coming toward me.

"Hello Maximum I will be escorting you to your next destination where I think we will be happy and by we I mean the scientists…who will finally get to see the indestructible Maximum Ride strapped to a table, the erasers have picked out." Even if I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smirking.

And with that he stabbed me with a needle that I think makes you fall asleep how I know this well that's exactly what happened to me.

**Yes I did it I am done! With this chapter not the story. **

**Ok so I wanted to ask if I should do Angel or Gazzy's pov in the next chapter?**

**If I do it will only be for a little bit of the chapter then it will be max's again.**

**And I update every Sunday and Friday but since it I don't have school it will be whenever I get the time or have any ideas for this story. **

**Don't forget to answer the question. **


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**I feel loved right now because of all the wonderful reviews and I am updating the second time today ok happy. But heed these words this is just aa preview of the next chapter sorry. **

_Chaos/ max's pov_

UGHHHHH why do I feel like I just died and brought back to life…very painfully.

" 0001 experiment is waking…but how can this be we injected her with the serum…code red alert everyone to their room!"

Just then I felt a searing pain in my stomach expanding towards my heart then, as it was about to touch my heart it stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok ok ok I am now updating at 11…at night after I finished my math stuff ugh even if I am awesome at math I still hate it with my life.**

_Chaos/ max's pov_

UGHHHHH why do I feel like I just died and brought back to life…very painfully.

" 0001 experiment is waking…but how can this be we injected her with the serum…code red alert everyone to their room!"

Just then I felt a searing pain in my stomach expanding towards my heart then, as it was about to touch my heart it stopped. Ok now this wasn't your regular pain this was a pain that if I move a single muscle it hurt like five hundred erasers ripping you out. Yea so can just imagine what I'm going through right now. Ugh the pain god help me if you want to live.

Ok so when it stopped I was like "yup I have finnaly died, the great indestrucible Maximum Ride has dies because of a stupid serum."

_Good god child you have some very sacry and violent thoughts. You are not dead again you are just passed into a coma like state but after this…uh vision you will wake up in a cage and learn…well I'll let you figure it out but for now look at this. _Hummm a vision of what exactly pete is that supposed to-

Just then I was blacked out and saw…

_Wait 5 people and in a forest what the fu-dge is going on…oh this must be the vision. _

"_Shadow where the heck are we, are we lost, " one girl that had pale skin but still had a tan to it and light light light almost white hair" wait where again did you say we were going again, and what is that smell! One time I was in a public bathroom and then the last person didn't flush and it smelled horriblleee and now i smell some…is that chocolate! Ewww god I hate chocoate _**(a/n: not true I loveeeeee chocolate its just like max with her cookies) **_do you guys even smell it I think I smell it but what about you guys do you smell it, where are we, are we lost, oh wait I already said that why didn't you answer m-" ok this girl talks wayyyy toooo much she is just like that one traitor I know of cough nudge cough._

"_Ashely Jackson if you do not shut up right now I will personaly sell you to the devil!" The boy she was talking to said, Shadow I think, said in a deathly calm voice but not as much as deathly as moi. I mean Shadow had like flawless skin with a tan and his light brown hair with a lottt of dark black stripes and his even darker eyes that made fangs eyes look like they were the lighest eye color ever._

" _But Ashely does have a point dude" A olive skined boy with striking blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair said._

" _Yea Yea I know Travis I know where I'm going hold on… I see a house maybe they can help" Shadow said. _

" _No, I meant she has a point about the smell god what is it it smells like friken smelly dead erasers that were burnt like a marshmallow." _

" _Hey your right, wait is that the house I sew it! I sew it! Shadow I sew it I sew it! Look Dilly look!" A cute five year old boy exclaimed, he had green eyes and dark dark dark red hair almost an aurban hair color with electric blue stripes. God he beat angel in being cute by like a 1,000,000. _

" _Yea Hurd I see it too but it seems like there was a fight here…with erasers and the new experiments, the gladis's were more brutal than ever…hey I see two people coming out it looks like a grl and a women." Another person there said I presume Dilly, she had blonde hair with a purple and silver streak going through her real red hair so I guess she is fine, and he eyes were deep brown almost red eyes looked scary but held love and care in them._

_I looked to where she was pointing at and saw…Ella and Mom!_

**OK so I was about to end it here but since I think I have a heart I am going to uh continue but I am so tired…meh I will still continue.**

And then after that I woke up. UGHHH of course right after I see something interesting it stops! _Don't worry max they will come soon they got caught and are coming here right about now but first you need to get reallly angry and ry to melt these bars. _Melt but I can't control fire. Hello?! PETE?! Fine then.

So I tried to get up all my anger which wasn't that hard and my whole body started to glow of fire and when I tried to touch the bars it melted instantly. COOL!

_Angel pov_

Ugh my head, my hand, my wings, my stomach… everything friken hurts, maybe I can mind control someone to bring me a pilloe and some blankets…yea that sounds good but then that thakes too much energy…wait where's max, and GAZZY!

_**Don't worry hon you are safe for now until they are done with their…excercises they will come back hehheheh excercies genius!**_

A voice said over the intercom that was on the wall behind me. Hey look there's gazzy boy he looks like he was tortured pretty bad!

**Ok so I don't like this chapter but it will do I have a pain in my stomach like Max and god does it friken hurt but I still wrote this trough much pain. Hope **_**you guys **_**liked it next update will be when I have some free time.**

**K PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CALM DOWN I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THE STORY…yet.**

**I am listening to flaws by Bastille, right now. Hello, don't kill me. I promise I am some stupid excuse right now. Just let me think of something…oh I know.**

**Iwastoobusy**

**I had to say that fast or else you would really kill me. OK OK fine here is the rest of the random story. **

**I am running out of idea but whatever comes to my mind I am going to put on here. **

_Max pov _

Ok now I need to find Angel and Gazzy…before anything happens to them but I think I might be to late. How long was I gone for?

And with that wonderfully, calm thought…not…I ran out the door, which I had to kick down with my super strong strength because they locked it. Dumbasses how why would you lock it when I am already locked in a cage! And if someone was to come rescue me at least put a decent lock on it.

Lets see I smell erasers the next corner, whitecoats inside rooms, experiments at the end of the hallway.

Ok now I have an idea where they are. Lets just hope that maybe just maybe they are in there and not with the whitecoats.

*_**Hello I am a time skip to a few hours later**__*_

Ugh where are they! I have checked every room to find them just why are they not here! Wait are we even in the same building! What if they got transferred to another building!

_Max I swear you need to calm down or else I _will _give you a very longgg and boring and hurtful vision about what the flock are doing! __**Since when did you get so talkative…**_

After what seemed like eternity I reached the last door with no encounters with those gladi- monstery- thingys. And good thing too because I was not in the mood to fight them and if I did I don't think I could control my strength. Which would lead to more then just the hybrids to be injured. If you know what I mean.

_MAX FOUCUS! __**Whoa ok calm down! **__Max they kids that you saw are in the same room with Gazzy but Angel was moved to the north wing. _

_Gazzy pov_

"Hey do you hear that?" __I asked the other experiments.

" Yes, kid, now where is that girl you were talking about. Maximum ride was it?" This guy named Shadow said. I personally don't like him he doubted I knew Max!

" Yea and why do you have that stupid mind block up! It is irritating as it is!" ugh and then there is Ashely. Shes fine 'n' all but she whines so muchhhh. Ok now I sound like I am whining.

" Yes I know Maximum Ride and I will not put down my mind block!" I all but yelled.

" Seems like I have taught you well, little trooper." A voice said behind me.

" MAX MAX MAX I KNEW YOU WOULD COME! BUT THESE BIMBOS WON'T BELIEVE ME!"

" Now watch your dirty mouth, and lets get out of here. But first we need to rescue Angel. Pete said she would be in the North Wing." Max explained. Wait who is Pete?

And whit that she had all our bars melted and us out of those death traps.

**Ugh I am so sorry for not updating and I know this is a short chapter but school is starting and I had a lot of things to put together. Maybe Friday or Saturday I may update or maybe even tonight! Hope you like it.**

**K PEACE OUT!**


	6. And not a chapter sorry

**OK guys I know, I know, I know. This isn't a chapter but I have a few questions to ask you guys.**

**Do you want Fang and Max to be together and then…**kill each other**?…no I'm kidding…but seriously if you want them to be together I might think about it, as much as it pains me to write about them being together I might give it a try. **

**Wannt ta post a review about pairing? Plzzzzz I know this isn't a romance story but I was reading some other stories' and they all had some fucking shit about romance.**

**K SO HERE ARE THE PAIRINGS TADA:**

**Pairing #1 is: Travis and Max**

**Pairing #2 is: Iggy and Max**

**Pairing #3 is: Fang (ugh) and Max**

**Pairing #4 is: Shadow and Max **

**Tell me or I swear I will make them all die.**

**Max: Trust me she will.**

**Shadow: You have no idea what she will do to us.**

**Travis: MAN SHE EVIL! But a great cook…with the help of Me and Iggy of coarse.**

**Fang: …kills us off…**

**OH AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE…if I finnish my HW and shiz like that then I may be able to update.**

**K PEACE OUT **


End file.
